


A Master's Guide to Teaching His Servants Pop Culture (and trolling)

by CharDaMa



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: More characters to be added, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharDaMa/pseuds/CharDaMa
Summary: Chapter 2: The one  with YuGiOh"Good morning…?"It's not just Ramses that's here. Cleopatra and Nictocris are seated on the floor. Which is decorated in various plush pillows and blankets. Ritsuka wonders how hard he slept since he didn't hear anything."Up master. After you clean and eat we shall summon this Atem just like your sister advised!"There are many things wrong with that sentence.  However first things first-"My sister… suggested we should summon him…?"





	1. 1

It’s a slow day, the twins managed to finish all of their reports and managed to have a bit of relaxation time. Emiya being nice enough to actually serve them some tea, then Gudako dragging the archer under the kotetsu with her when he tried to excuse himself. 

Which is bound to make some of Gudako’s servants beyond jealous but Ritsuka keeps his mouth shut. 

It’s quiet, save the sound of the monitor playing some video his sister found, while he reads. He can almost doze off like this. 

Almost.

Nero walks into the room like a whirlwind, yet still manages to have the finesse she always has and says, “Master! I demand to know what a “boss ass bitch” is!” 

Emiya chokes in his teacup, and Ritsuka looks up from the manga he’s reading while Gudako looks like she swallowed a lemon. 

Instead of being a sane person and actually explaining, he looks his summer servant up and down like he usually does when his servants wear something to try and gain his attention, and fucking smirks- 

  
“You,” He starts, knowing full damn well what he’s getting in to, “Are a boss ass bitch, Nero.” And nods his head in approval. 

Gudako wheezes. 

Nero seems to consider this, her hands pushing back a lock of hair and they can clearly see an earbud in her ear. “Oho? So I was correct in assuming that it is a worthy title of some sort?” 

Ritsuka hums and nods again, “Yes yes. It means that you are better than someone in any and every way. Or in your case, an independent queen who shall not be trifled with.” He takes an orange slice and pops it in his mouth. There are other definitions but Nero seems to preen under the praise. 

“Umu! I am indeed the most beautiful of emperors. I understand this song now!” With that she turns on her heels, white dress flowing with the motion and walking out into the hall. 

The second they can’t hear her heels anymore Gudako falls back in laughter. Emiya shakes his head. 

Gudako’s laughter is cut off when there’s a knock on the door frame and Jack emerges. 

“Mommy? Why is caster singing “Imma boss-” 

Emiya had quickly lunged across the room and covered the little assassin’s mouth. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Good morning…?"
> 
> It's not just Ramses that's here. Cleopatra and Nictocris are seated on the floor. Which is decorated in various plush pillows and blankets. Ritsuka wonders how hard he slept since he didn't hear anything. 
> 
> "Up master. After you clean and eat we shall summon this Atem just like your sister advised!"
> 
> There are many things wrong with that sentence. However first things first-
> 
> "My sister… suggested we should summon him…?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone awhile back requested a YuGiOh bit. Here it is.

"Master! Wake up this instant!" 

Ritsuka is pulled from his pleasant dreams to a deep voice and his mattress dipping as someone slams themselves down on it.

There is also a rush of warm air that enters the room and Ritsuka's sleepy mind instantly recognizes Ozymandias. 

He drags his face off his pillow and squint, "Rider…?"

The Pharoah gives him a look.

Ritsuka blinks, before correcting himself, "My king?"

A hum comes from his servant before Ozy does something that commands sunlight into the room. Ritsuka doesn't question how because he's seen things more bizarre.

"Where is the rest of this?" He shows off the book in his hand. Ritsuka wipes the crud out of his eyes and focuses in on it. 

It's a Manga.

Not just any manga, Yu-Gi-Oh. 

Ritsuka's mind is already going a mile a second before he can answer.

"Ah, I don't have the others with me." He says trying to keep in a yawn. "They were very expensive and I could only collect up to that volume…" 

His king shakes his head, clearly unimpressed, "No no. That won't do. We must finish the story at once! Come master, up!"

Ritsuka wants to cry. He's dog tired and he spared a glance at the clock which showed 2:30 am. He's only been asleep for thirty minutes-

Then he gets an idea. 

"There is a way you can read the rest." How does one explain to a Pharoah that it's kind of illegal to download manga online when the world it technically over?

Ah, fuck it.

Ritsuka reaches for his phone on his nightstand. "You can read it on my phone. I'm pretty sure there's a manga app…" 

He downloads the app, too tired to care that the king has currently gotten under the covers as well and is leaning over his shoulder. 

Master gives a brief explanation of the app, and how to work it before handing his phone over. Once the king is occupied he doesn't move from under the covers, instead, he gets comfortable by lying down. Ritsuka's not gonna say anything because how often does one get to sleep next to the King of Kings?

So he buries himself under the covers and goes back to sleep.

~~~~~

He should have known it was a bad idea.

In his defense, it was 2:30 in the morning. 

_ Still _ . 

He woke up to his alarm going off like normal and was about to silence it before it magically cut off by itself. 

He almost does back off until he remembers the morning before. He shimmies out the covers to not only be greeted by his king but also Gudako's servants.

"Good morning…?"

It's not just Ramses that's here. Cleopatra and Nictocris are seated on the floor. Which is decorated in various plush pillows and blankets. Ritsuka wonders how hard he slept since he didn't hear anything. 

"Up master. After you clean and eat we shall summon this Atem just like your sister advised!"

There are many things wrong with that sentence. However first things first-

"My sister… suggested we should summon him…?"

Cleopatra nods. "We would've asked her to do it but she says she's out of quartz. She did say it should be possible to summon another pharoah if we use the manga as a catalyst and use your luck."

Ritsuka blinks.

Of course, his little shit of a sister would troll them like that. The fact that Ramses is already stubborn and she managed to rally her own two Egyptian servants were the icing on the cake. 

_ Still- _

"She's out of quartz?" He keeps himself from growling. He's pretty sure she had at least 30 saved up-

"Ah, she gave in to the King of Heroes banner." Nictocris informs.

Ritsuka keeps from groaning. Of course she'd blow them off in a snap just like that immediately after getting them!

Ritsuka does have quartz, over a hundred and he's got at least 20 tickets saved up. The thing is he only uses quartz for emergencies. For summons he mostly relies on tickets, its why he only has a handful of servants compared to his sister that whales every time she so much as get the rainbow gem. 

Well, at least his servants are all fully leveled, skills and all. Ritsuka barely has enough qp to level her servants and is always asking to borrow one of his casters for assistance.

He makes a mental note to give Hans the day off. 

"Alright, " he says because what can he say when they’re staring at him with those expectant gazes. "Let me brush my teeth, change, and find some coffee and we can meet in the summoning chamber in half an hour, my king?"

Ramses hums in approval before leading the two women out.

Now he has five minutes to get ready. Another five to make and savor his coffee and twenty minutes to hunt down and kill his sister. 

  
  


~~~~~~~

"Emiya if you value your life you will move out my way-"

"I'm his master. He's protecting me-"

"Not for long!" 

  
  


Poor Emiya is trapped between the twins. Gudaku uses him as a shield and Ritsuka looks seconds away from just ripping the man in half to kill his sister.

"Do you have any idea what you did!? I have to summon a fictional character! From a  _ manga!  _ How the fuck am I supposed to do that?!"

  
  


"I didn't think they'd take me seriously!!" Ritsuka wails as she runs away from the archer to the other side of the cafeteria. "You troll them all the time! I thought it would be funny!"

  
  


"I don't  _ lie _ to them!  _ Quit running away and suffer the consequences!"  _

They end up running around the same table for a good seven minutes. Completely ignoring their amused audience. 

"I swear for every quartz and ticket I lose doing this you'll have to pay me double!"

" _ DOUBLE _ ?!"

" _ AND _ you can't use any of my support servants!!" To prove his point he looks at his small group of servants seated at a different table, " _ That's an order _ . Tell the others as well." 

The servants: Hans, Lancer Cu, Alexander, and Bedivere nod without any objections, probably tired of her shit as well. 

"Guys," she whined, and in her pathetic state Ritsuka snatches her around the collar.

She gulps as a dark aura surrounds him. "Now when I'm done, you're going to be the one to explain everything to them, got it?" 

She nods.

~~~~

Ristuka enters the summoning chamber with a miserable sister in tow. He completely ignores her as he makes his way over to the summoning circle. He notices that Da Vinci is in here as well, and the manga is already present in the center of the circle.

He sighs, best case scenario as that he gets some new CEs and maybe a new servant or two. 

With that thought, he takes thirty saints quartz, glares at Gudako, and throws them in the circle. 

The first five are craft essences he already has. He does get an imaginary element on the sixth. The next three are two copies of Bedivere and one Nursery Rhyme and another three-star CE. He gives her a warm welcome. He's been needing another offensive caster. Cu and Nero can only take so much before they've been wrung out. 

He's got ninety quartz to go and he takes a morbid satisfaction as Gudako cries when he throws in another thirty. 

This roll does give him 2030, which is probably going to be his peak luck for this roll. It is. 

He decides to use his tickets. He's always had better luck with singles anyway. 

So he presses the ticket to the floor-

_ Rainbow swirl. _

Ritsuka feels a rush of excitement which quickly turns into a bit of guilt when he hears Nictocris and Cleopatra cheer. 

He's so going to fight Gudako. Cleopatra and Nictocris aren’t his servants but he’ll still feel guilty when they find out the truth. 

Ritsuka is also going to throw Ramses at his sister because he won’t be able to take the chance of disappointing the rider. It’ll literally break his heart-

“Servant Lancer. My true name is Karna. Nice to meet you, master.” 

Ritsuka can’t help but to smile at the simple introduction and completely ignores his sister’s dying whale noises. 

“Welcome, Karna. It’s nice to meet you as well. I’m Ritsuka, your master.” 

He then introduces Karna to Davinci and asks if he would mind waiting a bit since he’s still in the process of summoning. Before the lancer answers, he is quickly rounded by Ramses. Ritsuka hears the king mention the sun a few times before he and Karna start conversing among themselves. 

That’s good, that’s great. He’s distracted, and if he’s distracted then Nictocris and Cleopatra will-

“Master! Lancer would like to witness your summon ritual!”    
  
“If you’ll have me?” 

Ritsuka wants to punch the wall. Gudako tries to become one with the shadows but Davinci blocks her path. 

“Alright one more ten shot.” He sighs. What’s the harm? Maybe he’ll get another 2030. 

  
  


He does get a 2030, and a whole row of three star craft essences. He’s about to break the news when another rainbow swirls comes-

He can’t believe it. 

He refuses-

Gudako is cheering along with Cleopatra and Nictocris. The figure in front of Ritsuka blinks as if he’s just waking up and squints. 

What the fuck- 

“Oh! Um, hello there. I’m Yugi Muto.” 

What. The. Fuck. 

  
“I- oh, we? I believe we’re classified as an Alter Ego.” 

Whatthefuck- 

Ritsuka gathers himself and plasters on a smile, holding out his hand. “Welcome! I’m your master Ritsuka- please ignore the girl shrieking in the background- We’ve been waiting for you!” 

~~~~~   
  


“Why do I still owe you quartz? You managed to summon him-” 

“120 quartz and 14 more tickets.” 

“Bro please I’m giving you everything-” 

Ritsuka ignores her as her servants try to console the girl. 

Well he got two new five stars out of the summoning. Now he’s going to use his sister’s quartz to grind for more materials purely out of spite. 

  
  



End file.
